


Hiding who he was

by Justyourtypicalfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Comes Out, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Supportive Sam Winchester, Teenagers, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyourtypicalfangirl/pseuds/Justyourtypicalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had enough. Enough of lying. Enough of sneaking around. Enough of hiding who he was from people. So he finally decides to come out to John and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding who he was

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the boys Teenage years, Dean is about 17 and Sam is about 13. Comments would be great! Probably a one shot

In his 17 years on earth, Dean had hunted werewolves, wendigo's, spirits, poltergeists, skinwalkers, black dogs and many more supernatural creatures, and had never felt fear. Shock and panic, yes, but never fear. So why, staring at Sam and John from the next room, was he so afraid? Why was his throat dry and his hands shaking? All he had to say was two words, and it'd be done, why was he so scared? Perhaps because he had no idea how they would react. Images clouded his head, of John shouting and Sam staring at him in disgust. Dean bit his lip. He had spent so many sleepless night going over and over it in his head. Now he was finally happy with who he was, and he wanted them to be happy too.  
"Don't be such a sissy" he muttered to himself "Get your ass in there and tell them" Before he could loose confidence he strode towards John and Sam.

They were packing trunks full of weapons, as they where leaving town that day. It was obvious that earlier they had had yet another row as Sam was glaring resentfully at him.

"Come on, Dean, get packing" said John, throwing a shotgun into the bag.

"Get packing, we have to leave because I'm obsessed" mimicked Sam under his breath. John glared at Sam and then turned to Dean.

"Actually... I've got something I need to tell you" Dean said, his voice quaking slightly. John raised an eyebrow.

"Spit it out then, we haven't got all day" John barked. Sam stared at Dean in curiosity, he had never seen Dean look so nervous. Dean swallowed down his fear.

"Well...I.. uh...I'm bisexual" Dean mumbled, not looking his father in the eye. For a moment there was a deathly silence in the room, then as Sam was about to speak, John raised his hand and struck Dean so hard he fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Dean's eyes widened in shock as he put a hand to his cheek, his eyes welling up. Sam stared at John in horror.

"You're a fag, my son, my own son, is a faggot" John shouted, disgust burning in his eyes.

"Dad, It's just who I am! I had no choice in the matter!" Dean shouted back, tears threatening to spill down is cheeks.

"You limp wristed gay" John snarled.

"Dad! Please!" Sam yelled

"Disgusting!" John shouted before storming out off the room. Sam immediately ran over to Dean and helped him up.

"Dean, are you alright?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Said Dean quietly.

"No you're not" said Sam and hugged him hard. Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Dad is completely out of line saying that, you know that don't you?" Sam asked his brother.

"So...you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm ok with it. You're still my big brother, and I love you, and I don't care whether you like guys or girls or both" Sam reassured Dean. 

"Well, that was beautiful Sammy" Dean joked "I only wish Dad felt the same" he said, his voice losing all humour.

"He's a selfish bastard, that's all" Sam said angrily.

"BOYS! GET OUT HERE!" they heard John shout from outside. Dean grimaced.

"It will be alright" Sam said 

"Yeah, sure" said Dean sarcastically. " Come on, something tells me he's not in a good mood."

The two boys walked outside to the car, where John stood, glaring at both of them. "Get in" he growled at them. When they where in the car, and Dean was staring white faced at John, Sam reached and squeezed his brothers hand quickly. Dean smiled slightly, Deep down, he knew Sam's reaction had always mattered much more than John's.


End file.
